united_states_volcanoesfandomcom-20200213-history
Current Alaska Volcanic Activity
The volcanic region of Alaska is currently at ADVISORY level due to abnormal volcanic activity at the Cleveland volcano. If you live near a volcano with a status higher than normal, this means you need to have caution as seismic and geothermal activity are going to present as the volcano leads up to rather and eruption or back down to dormancy. A volcano on NORMAL, is a volcano currently undergoing dormancy or normal activity. A volcano on ADVISORY means that geothermal or seismic activity are just slightly above what its normal background is, caution is advised. If a volcano is on WATCH, this means the volcano is currently close to eruption status or is undergoing a very small eruption, lots of caution is advised. If a volcano is on WARNING, this means an eruption is occurring and that the volcano is very dangerous and shouldn't be approached, evacuation of the area is highly advised. If a volcano is UNASSIGNED, this means there is no information on this volcano at this time. Extinct volcanoes or volcanoes that haven't recently erupted will not be included. (NOTE: pages on this wiki are updated weekly, so some information may be off if a volcano's status has changed.) Recent Volcano Activity in region Cleveland Current Status: Last Eruption: 2012 Current Activity Information: Cleveland Volcano has been mostly obscured by clouds throughout the past week and nothing unusual has been observed during routine satellite observations. AVO has received no additional reports of activity. Iliamna Current Status: Last Eruption: 1876 Current Activity Information: The Iliamna volcano has been leveled down to NORMAL, volcano is now undergoing a state of slumber. No unusual activity is present. Little Sitkin Current Status: Last Eruption: 1830 Current Activity Information: The Little Sitkin volcano now been leveled down to NORMAL, volcano is now undergoing a state of slumber. No unusual activity is present. Redoubt Current Status: Last Eruption: 2009 Current Activity Information: The Redoubt volcano is currently undergoing a state of slumber. No unusual activity is present. Okmok Current Status: Last Eruption: 2008 Current Activity Information: The Okmok volcano is currently undergoing a state of slumber. No unusual activity is present. Kasatochi Island Current Status: Last Eruption: 2008 Current Activity Information: The Kasatochi Island volcano is currently undergoing a state of slumber. No unusual activity is present. Pavlof Current Status: Last Eruption: 2007 Current Activity Information: The Pavlof volcano is currently undergoing a state of slumber. No unusual activity is present. Korovin Current Status: Last Eruption: 2006 Current Activity Information: The Korovin volcano is currently undergoing a state of slumber. No unusual activity is present. Fourpeaked Current Status: Last Eruption: 2006 Current Activity Information: The Fourpeaked volcano is currently undergoing a state of slumber. No unusual activity is present. Veniaminof Current Status: Last Eruption: 2006 Current Activity Information: The Veniaminof volcano is currently undergoing a state of slumber. No unusual activity is present. Augustine Current Status: Last Eruption: 2005 Current Activity Information: The Augustine volcano is currently undergoing a state of slumber. No unusual activity is present. Shishaldin Current Status: Last Eruption: 2004 Current Activity Information: The Shishaldin volcano is currently undergoing a state of slumber. No unusual activity is present.